worldwarzfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellraiser
Hellraiser is a class in World War Z. Summary Hellraiser's are a demolition role, equipped with C4 to disrupt the massive swarms of Zombies. Perks Perks expand each class beyond its basic starting equipment with different stat buffs and abilities creating (Finding the permutation for 27n 9r with a restriction of every 1-3, 4-7 etc combination can select only one of each is beyond what i feel like doing right now) diffrent combinations per class Each class receives five perks for free as they level up the first of which being the classes starting equipment and the level one perk, for the Hellraiser these are Demoman- Start with C4, tier one shotgun, and a Hailstorm MGL Lvl0 Throwing arm- Throwing range of C4 is increased by 50% Lvl1 Demoliton Squad- All Explosive equipment can kill 25%more targets. Applies to the entire team. Lvl10 Hollywood- Explosives and fire damage dealt to yourself and your teammates is reduced by 30% Lvl20 Technician- C4, Claymores, and MGLs kill up to 25% more targets Lvl30 The perks beyond the basic core are unlocked one at a time with each level gained in the class. Perk selection works in segments of three ranging between the levels allowing for one perk from each section to be selected. A.K.A You may select one perk from perk levels 1-3 one from levels 4-6 and one from levels 7-9 and one from 11-13 with ten being a core ability etc. The perks on level 0, 10, 20, and 30 are free and automatically applied to your character. Perks Table Free Lvl0 'Demoman'- Start with C4, tier one shotgun, and a Hailstorm MGL Segment One Lvl1 'Throwing arm'- Throwing range of C4 is increased by 50% Lvl1 Lvl2 'Here Kitty' - C4 will attract Zekes towards the explosive for five seconds after being thrown Lvl3 ''Not Today – You may become incapacitated 1 additional time before dying. 'Segament Two' ''Lvl4 ''Welcome Mat – Claymores can kill 25% more targets. Start with claymores. ''Lvl5 ''Green Fingered – Planting speed of Claymores increased by 50%. 10% chance to plant Claymore at no cost to your equipment. ''Lvl6 ''Welcoming Committee – Any mortar used by you or teammates can kill 25% more targets. 'Segment Three' ''Lvl7 ''Unshakable – Self-inflicted explosive damage reduced by 60% ''Lvl8 ''Direct Blast – You deal 100% more damage to zombies with all explosives. ''Lvl9 ''Nimble Thumbs – All shotgun reload speed increased by 50%. 'Free' ''Lvl10 'Demoliton Squad'- All Explosive equipment can kill 25%more targets. Applies to the entire team Segment Four Lvl11 ''Bounty Hunter – Deals 25% more damage to special zombies. ''Lvl12 ''Wheatgrass – Health increased by 25%. ''Lvl13 ''Walk Softly – Start with a S890 Shotgun. 'Segment Five' ''Lvl14 ''Tooled Up – Increase Claymore capacity to 4 and C4 to 3. ''Lvl15 ''Pickpocket – Killing 15 zombies in rapid succession gives 25% chance to refill one equipment charge. ''Lvl16 ''I’ll Take That – Killing a special zombie grants 25% chance to refill one equipment charge. 'Segment Five' ''Lvl17 ''Free Refill I – Restores 1% of primary weapon ammo for each kill made with equipment. ''Lvl18 ''Free Refill II – Each kill made with equipment restores 1 round to your primary weapon magazine. ''Lvl19 ''Third Hand – Killing 15 zombies in rapid succession instantly reloads your primary weapon. 'Free' ''Lvl20 'Hollywood'- Explosives and fire damage dealt to yourself and your teammates is reduced by 30% Segment Six Lvl21 ''Scorched Earth – Claymore and C4 will set nearby areas on fire. ''Lvl22 ''Deep Pockets – Carried ammo capacity for heavy weapon increased by 25% ''Lvl23 ''Hole Punch – Shotgun Range increased by 50%. 'Segment Seven' ''Lvl24 ''Senjata – Start with a Senjata PDW in your secondary weapon slot ''Lvl25 ''Thumper – Start with the Thumper GL in your secondary weapon slot. ''Lvl26 ''Heavy Rain – Start with improved Hailstorm MGL that does 50% more damage and has 50% more ammo. All Hailstorm MGL pickups improved. 'Segment Eight' ''Lvl27 ''Knock Knock – Start with a breaching charge. ''Lvl28 ''Job Satisfaction – Killing 15 zombies in rapid succession grants a temporary health boost. ''Lvl29 ''Predator – Killing special zombies boosts firearm damage by 50% for 10 seconds. 'Free' ''Lvl30 ''Technician – C4, Claymore Landmines and MGL can kill 25% more targets. Playstyles The Hellraiser like all classes has several different ways to allocate perks to adjust its strengths and create new play styles tailored around the player. The Hellraiser's skill tree focuses on explosive equipment damage for himself and his team as well as a smaller yet significant focus on increasing the effectiveness of shotguns. While any combination of abilities is allowed some of the more common are listed below. None of these should be taken as the only way to build, in fact the specific abilities in most should be swapped out depending on the map being played and the builds of your teammates. These are generalist builds that will be capable for most if not all missions and difficulty. Just remember that this is a team oriented game and the higher difficulties require great amounts of collusion between players, as of now no class has a single build that can get past this so every builds most efficient state would be one that compliments the builds of your teammates and is focused on dealing with the map to be played. 'Shotgun Specialist' This build requires at least the tier one shotgun to be fully upgraded or a teammate with sufficiently powerful silenced weaponry in order to be played on the higher difficulties. anything lower than five skulls should be fine to handle with the basic silenced pistol. The main strategy of this build is to be the team's horde specialist while remaining reliable throughout the level. Relying on the Thumpers incredible ability to decimate hordes and utilizing '''Here Kitty '''as a five second free time to refill ammo, pickup teammates, and generally act as a secondary or primary utility when needed. The main benefit of this build is its generally above average capabilities throughout almost any stage while having a well above average horde focus. This build also has the chance to significantly increase the odds of any teams survival if the players ever find a tier three shotgun. With the upgrades to the tier three and the perks in this build the weapon can easily handle four or more (depending on map) pyramid stacking points on its own indefinitely (as long as an ammo box is nearby) This should be stressed greatly, the power increase of a team when a Shotgun Specialist acquires a tier three shotgun is incredible and getting one should be the focus of not only the Hellraiser but the team as a whole. Demoman – Start with C4, Shotgun, and Hailstorm MGL. Free at the start. Here Kitty – C4 will attract zombies for 5 seconds after being planted. Available at Level 2. Welcoming Committee – Any mortar used by you or teammates can kill 25% more targets. Available starting at Level 6. Nimble Thumbs – All shotgun reload speed increased by 50%. Purchasable at Level 9. Demolition Squad – Explosive equipment can kill 25% more targets. Applies to entire team. Free at Level 10. Bounty Hunter – Deals 25% more damage to special zombies. Can be unlocked at Level 11. Pickpocket – Killing 15 zombies in rapid succession gives 25% chance to refill one equipment charge.(60sCooldown) Available at Level 15. Free Refill II – Each kill made with equipment restores 1 round to your primary weapon magazine. Can be equipped at Level 18 Hollywood – Explosive and fire damage to yourself and teammates reduced by 30%. Free at Level 20. Hole Punch – Shotgun Range increased by 50%. Available at Level 23. Thumper – Start with the Thumper GL in your secondary weapon slot. Unlocks at Level 25. Knock Knock – Start with a breaching charge. Can be purchased at Level 27. Technician – C4, Claymore Landmines and MGL can kill 25% more targets. Free at Level 30. The choice to skip over the tier two shotgun perk comes from the lack of significant difference between the two weapons. The tier two shotgun ends with one more point into accuracy, handling, and penetration while the damage is equal and both become silenced.The argument for the tier two will cite the reload speed and penetration (How many Zekes a bullet will travel through) which on specific maps having access to two penetration early can be a major advantage, generally speaking tho with the free breaching charge from '''Knock Knock' you will find a significant replacement for the starting shotgun before two penetration becomes necessary, often times being the tier two shotgun itself. The additional 25% damage to specials and the 50% increased range will often make you the teams Bull killer due to how ammo efficient you are when dealing with them. A common strategy with this build is to set C4 nearby your holding location and then refilling your equipment stock when defending as a last line of defense that will deal with the front line of a wave and then with Free Refill II will allow you to keep firing till you've hopefully been able to reposition necessarily or have dealt with the breach. Gallery Hellraiser_profile_icon.jpeg|Hellraiser Daniel Alahey_profile_icon.jpeg|Daniel Alahey Category:Classes